


ChapStick

by mydobbyisfree (theyoosual)



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Doyoung matures, Doyoung-centric, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasizing, Flawed characters, Flirting, Jealousy, Love Triangles, MC has a past, Masturbation, No-Nonsense MC, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Timeline may jump back and forth, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, at least the first chapter, eventual angst, general horniness, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoosual/pseuds/mydobbyisfree
Summary: Doyoung doesn’t like all the attention his favorite Photography TA has been giving the new transfer student, so he steals your prized Chapstick in retribution. Not just because he was curious about what your lips tasted like.
Relationships: Kim Doyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Park Jihoon | Jihoon/Reader
Kudos: 3





	ChapStick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, welcome to this mess! If you're looking for an obsessive Doyoung and an MC who just wants to graduate, you've come to the right place. What's your favorite chapstick scent?
> 
>   
> (Jihoon and Doyoung are University attending adults but Doyoung is not of *U.S.* drinking age. You and Jihoon, on the other hand, are! Congrats!)

It was well into the semester when Doyoung’s Photography class suddenly received a new transfer student. The spontaneous appearance of a male student named Jihoon resulted in diminishing time spent with you that seemed to vanish suddenly. As part of your TA duties, you helped the new kid play catch-up, and Doyoung was less than happy with how you’d inevitably have your hands full for the following weeks to come.

You were already such a busy girl, and he respected your ambition and how you showed up focused every week to University for your education. He never felt embarrassed about the way he directed his interest towards you, although you always seemed to brush him off with a smart retort or shake your head, but not without an amused smile pulling at the corner of your lips. Perhaps you’d gotten used to the dynamic between you and him. However, he really didn’t want you to get _too_ used to it.

Speaking of lips, he watched yours press together in one of your signature grins in response to an artsy comment “Jihoon” had made about the differences between shooting digital and film photography. It was incredibly unfair of you to flash that pretty smile he so admired at the new guy oh so easily. It’d taken you half of last semester to even smirk at him; you were difficult like that but he enjoyed it. Maybe it didn’t help that he’d shown up the first day of class with an Instax mini polaroid in hand asking if he could pass the class with it. You were gracious enough to lend him one of your DSLRs for the semester, and that seemed to tether you two together for the remainder of the semester up until the present day. Or so he thought.

Doyoung crossed one leg over the other and silently clicked around in a photo editing program while peering over his screen at the two of you chatting away just a row in front of him. He took note of how Jihoon casually had his elbow propped up on the shared desk, chin resting on his palm, the entirety of his body directed towards you as if he were offering his head upon a platter with a sleazy grin to match. You couldn’t have been oblivious to it, but you sure acted like it as you casually went about helping Jihoon adjust the settings on his batch of photos and sharing editing tips. Doyoung’s gaze easily shifted back to you to slowly take in your profile, then lowered to your sheened lips.

Although he was rather shameless in his affections towards you, he could never openly admit just how many daily recurring thoughts he had about what the experience of kissing you might be like. The way you obsessively applied your chapstick every ten minutes would make anyone think you had a make-out session to rush to at the end of every class. He remembers how distressed you were that single day you had forgotten the product at home and how he had to sit through the entire class tortured by how you lapped at your lips non-stop.

“I’d rather leave home without my phone than without my lip balm,” you tried to emphasize the significance of a well-moisturized lip to Doyoung on that dreadful day. They were indeed slightly chapped that day and interestingly enough they were flushed. He had to repress the intense urge to kiss you until they were moist.

Doyoung covered a sharp inhale with a smirk, thoroughly entertained. “Really? I think you might just have an addiction.”

“Don’t make me out as an addict, it’s just basic self-care,” you eyed his moisturized lips then looked back up at him and frowned. “I’m jealous of you right now.”

He should’ve offered you his chapstick then, but he grew nervous. Your attention made him flush before he regained himself. Doyoung had licked at his bottom lip before giving you a wink. “Don’t be. Yours are still as pretty as ever.” You could only laugh out loud in response to his antics. That had definitely caught you off guard.

Speaking of which, you turned to dig out the tube of chapstick from your backpack just as Doyoung anticipated. As you uncapped the tube and pressed the chapstick to your lips, your eyes met. His mouth parted slightly in surprise, feeling as though he were caught. But you only raised your eyebrows at him in acknowledgment and dropped the tube back into the pouch of your backpack when you were done before returning your attention to the screen of Jihoon’s laptop.

“Your homework is coming around the class. Let’s try to all be on time at the upcoming field trip to Downtown, alright? Don’t forget to charge your camera’s batteries prior to our meeting!” Your professor addressed the class before making his way back into his cubicle office connected to the classroom.

Suddenly, Jihoon pressed into your personal space bubble as he reached behind your back to grab a stack of assignments that were circulating the class, causing you to jerk against your chair. It was unfortunate that your backpack strap slipped from the edge of your chair and your belongings went scattering against the floor at Doyoung’s feet.

“Crap,” you sighed under your breath, immediately reaching for the nearest objects on the floor.

“Sorry, I startled you--” Jihoon quickly amended.

“It’s ok,” you assured him, not wanting to draw more attention to yourself than you already had.

Doyoung and Jihoon’s chairs squeaked across the floor at the same time as they bent over to help you gather your supplies, Doyoung eyeing the other boy momentarily. He watched how your and Jihoon’s fingers accidentally brushed as you reached for your pencil case simultaneously. You both pulled back, apologies under your guys’ breath, but Doyoung didn’t miss the way Jihoon regarded you with a taken smile. Doyoung bit his lip and bent over to finish the task at hand; his eyes widened when he saw what lay at the heel of his shoe. Your precious chapstick.

Doyoung casually swiped it and picked up what looked to be a heart patterned sticker… wait was that a _condom?_

Doyoung stared dumbfounded at the black plastic packet with _SAINT LAURENT PARIS_ written across it along with red hearts, then startled when you snatched the condom out of his grasp. This time you both looked at each other wide-eyed and Doyoung swore the moment lasted for ten-seconds but it was honestly only a split second before you whirled around and began shoving the remaining things into your backpack.

There was no way the campus was passing out _free_ Saint Laurent condoms to passersby in front of the library. That had to be an _intentional_ purchase. Right then and there Doyoung felt a myriad of feelings stir in his chest, and none of them were particularly pleasant. He pocketed your chapstick spitefully and shut his laptop with more force than required. That drew a few glances from students around the classroom, including yours and Jihoon’s, although yours was incredibly cautious. He knew his eyebrows were furrowed and despite that, he gave a tight-lipped smile between the both of you and slipped his laptop into his bag before striding to the exit door.

Damp strands of Doyoung’s hair obscured his vision as he stared up at your chapstick, shifting it in the dim lighting of his room. He had collapsed in bed, exhausted from the day and warm from his shower. The tube he held was made of pretty solid material, it wasn’t a typically packaged lip balm. You sure didn’t skimp on quality when it came to your _personal products;_ he recalled the luxury condom he’d found in your belongings just hours before. He sensed the numb discomfort in his chest at the implication so he redirected his attention, thumbing the cap of the lip balm, and popping it off. He twisted the tube to see how much product was left; about a quarter-inch, you were running low. Doyoung brought the lip balm to his nose and inhaled the scent-- your scent-- and he thought it would ground him but it only made his thoughts so much more _wild_.

“Woah,” he breathed quietly.

The lip balm smelled exactly like you, whenever you’d lean in close to him while pointing out something on his laptop screen during a class session. The fact that it made his mouth water was embarrassingly indicative of just how much he wanted you, and he could hardly accept it himself.

Despite being a college student he still very much felt like a juvenile when it came to these sorts of things and he hated it. He knew you could sense his immaturity, it had to be one of the reasons why you never returned his flirtatious advances. But still, his mind couldn’t help but try to work out the logistics of how your lips might taste…

Doyoung brought your chapstick to hover over his lips before decisively spreading it across his own. The product melted smoothly onto his skin as he rubbed his lips together, experiencing the new, moistened texture of it. This felt wrong but his heart was racing in his chest and he felt dumb to be so worked up over something like this, especially when his assumptions about you were nearly blown out of proportion after discovering you owned a damn condom.

However, he didn’t want to think about it, about the new kid in class who got along with you so well, about the person you were probably sleeping with and for who knows how long now. He cared so much that he was at the point where he didn’t want to care at all anymore. So he licked his lips slowly and tasted you, the flavor of your chapstick spreading across his tongue.

“Mmh--”

His hand shot up immediately to cover his mouth as a low groan rumbled in his chest. If this felt intimate to him, he could barely imagine what the taste of your skin mingled with your chapstick might really be like. Suddenly the chapstick wasn’t enough for him; he knew it couldn’t compare to you.

Doyoung’s erection throbbed in the confines of his sweatpants, causing his breath to shudder. He bit his lip and ran his hand through his damp hair in frustration. You were beautiful and desirable and whomever that condom was purchased for was none of his business. It clearly wasn’t for him. But that didn’t change the fact that he wanted it to be. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself, maybe it was in your possession in case of a future emergency. If it wasn’t, could he change your mind?

He palmed himself through his sweats as his eyes fluttered shut at the thought of you pushing him up against a wall, bodies completely flush together in order to fully taste each other. He shamelessly laved his tongue against his bottom lip and said your name under his breath. Doyoung corrected himself; he _would_ change your mind, one way or another.


End file.
